All I Ever Needed
by Xx-ThisSucks-xX
Summary: Maximum Ride has just been introduce the movie everyone's talking about. She's offered a job, and just can turn down the oppurtunity. But will the on-camera romance happen off camera as well? Read on to find out! All human. Second story. All Max's POV.
1. Hired!

Chapter 1, Part 1

I was sitting on the porch in what once was once a small town. But then, of course, a stupid Hollywood movie just had to film in a country town. I was just in the middle of Nevada, and bam. The cast of the future movie titled, _All I Ever Needed, _decided they couldn't use a fake set. For once, nothing artificial in show-biz. "Max!" my cousin, Nudge, called. "The trailer is here!"

She was totally obsessed with the star, Fang McNight. She actually kissed the posters of him. She was forcing me to see the movie filming in action.

"Come on then!" I yelled. She lived with my family because her parents, my aunt and uncle, had died in a tragic car accident. They were filming on _our _street. It really sucked.

"OMG! They're coming toward us!" she screamed. And of course, there they were. Walking to us. Yay (note the sarcasm).

"NUDGE! GET A GRIP!" I ordered. She shut her mouth. One of the people, I think it was Ella Sanders, smiled.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Um.. hi?" I responded, showing know reaction.

"OMG! ZOMG! OMG! You're... you're..." Nudge was hyperventilating.

"Yeah, she's Ella Sanders," I acknowledged. I turned toward the famous chick. "What brings you to our front door?"

"Oh!" she jumped. "We were wondering if, maybe, you guys had some eye shadow? Our make-up crew ran out, somehow."

Nudge stood up. "Follow me!"

"Okay," Ella replied. Nudge grabbed her hand and dragged her inside our house.

One of the other people Ella had walked with stepped up.

"You don't seem very... excited," he observed. I recognized him as Iggy Griffiths.

"Hmm... What gave it away? How I didn't immediately scream, bow down at your feet, and say 'Oh great masters, how thou so talented'!" I snorted. "I bet for your forgiveness, oh great one!"

Iggy chuckled. "Okay, I get it. So, what's your name? I'm assuming you know mine."

"Sadly. Mine's Max. Short for Maximum. Don't comment. You don't pick your name, did you?" I replied.

"Wow, quite a character." Another guy snorted. I'm pretty sure he was Dylan Chase. I hated him. He was one of those fake wannabes in Hollywood.

"Ugh." I was disgusted. "A wannabe."

"What do you mean, babe?" He was confused.

"I mean most guys don't go around buying eight packs!" I snickered. The others laughed. I examined the group of 'stars'. Iggy Griffiths, Dylan Chase, and three others; Sam Sylvasten, J.J. Aiser, and _Fang McNight. _"I gotta go do a paper on my book. My sister'll be out with Ella and the make-up right about–"

"We're back!" Nudge interrupted.

"–now," I finished.

"Bye, Nudge!" Ella waved.

"Bye, Ella!" Nudge waved back. We walked in the house, and I rolled my eyes as Nudge "fainted".

"ZOMG! DID YOU SEE FANG? I DID! HE'S SO HOT! YOU GUYS COULD DATE!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Me and a Hollywood wannabe, sure! Adorable!" I joked.

She sounded hurt. "Just saying..."

"Okay, okay, how 'bout you go watch them film? I don't want to. Their just stuck-up snobs who could by the United States, but are too 'sympathetic' and don't want to make us all feel bad," I snapped.

"Fiesty," a voice said from behind me. Hmm...? I turned around to find myself face-to-face with–

"FANG McNIGHT!" Nudge screamed.

"YES! NUDGE! IT'S A STALKER!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Well, anyway, I crept in 'cause the front door was open. The guys and girls were wondering... if maybe... you wanted a spot in the movie? My, _our, _costar Lissa Talbin quit and we're kinda desperate. So...?" he asked.

"Well, I could use the money after Nudge's parents died," I mumbled to myself. But then snapped, "Wait– what's the catch? It doesn't work that way."

"Well, if we're completely desperate, yes, it does. And there's no catch. Just work as the character, Kai, and act good enough for the movie. C'mon, we have no one else who could possibly fit the part," he pleaded.

"Fine, then. But... in an interview on C! TV that Nudge was watching, you were described as the one who rarely talks. You just spoke, like, a paragraph," I gasped sacastically.

"Yeah, but this is what being desperate does to people. So your in?" he explained.

"Yeah," I replied. Nudge about passed out, but (sorta) kept her dignity.

"ZOMG! I'm calling Brigid!" she snapped out her cell phone and punched in numbers. She began talking on her phone. I walked out the door with Fang falling behind.

"Wow, your in total shock," he smirked.

"Yeah, _right_. I just want to look natural with no fake noses, mouths, eyes, or parts I can't name in front of you," I ordered. He smirked, _again, _and motioned for the cast to come over.

"She agreed," Fang said. They all smiled.

"Oh, thank god!" J.J. sighed. "We almost had to cancel the movie!"

"All you have to do is rehearse one scene with _moi_ and I think you'll be in," Ella explained. She handed me a script and called over the director, or I think that's who it was. "This is Phil, the writer." I stand corrected. "He's gonna see how well you do." Ella finished. I grabbed the paper.

"Ella's Glynn. You're Kai," Phil said. I looked at the script. Ella had the first line.

_Glynn (smiling): KAI! Oh, gosh! Are you okay?_

_Kai (exasperated): I think so. I just hit my head._

_Glynn (confused): On what?_

_Kai (sighing): I'm not sure. Maybe... wait... who are you?_

_Glynn (gasps): Kai, it's me, Glynn. Your best friend? My sister, Sadie, is dating your brother, Zac?_

_Kai (confused): Huh?_

_***END SCENE***_

"That's great! You're in!" Phil exclaimed. "Okay. Here is the list of cast members. Lemme just fill in your name. What is it?"

"Maximum Ride," I replied.

He began typing on a laptop he just happened to have, and it printed out of a compartment in the back. He gave a copy to all of us.

_ANGEL MORRISON: Sadie Meijer_

_ELLA SANDERS: Glynn Hayes_

_ZEPHYR "GASMAN" MORRISON: Ryan Ernest_

_NICK "FANG" McNIGHT: Braxton Nikkles_

_IGGY GRIFFITHS: Zac Storm_

_DYLAN CHASE: Andon Brock_

_JENNIFER JOY "J.J." AISER: Sadie Hayes_

_SAM SYLVESTEN: Justin Colson_

_MAXIMUM RIDE: Kai Storm_

"Where are Angel and Gazzy?" Ella asked.

"They're calling their parents," Iggy explained. Nudge burst out of the house.

"MAX!" she yelled. I ran over to her.

"Yeah...?" I asked.

"WHICH CHARACTER ARE YOU?" she begged.

"Kai... I think. Wait- yeah, I am," I told her.

"No way," she gasped.

"I am."

"OMG! CHECK OUT THE NEWS!" she exclaimed.

_"As the star of the soon to film movie, _All I Ever Needed, _Lissa Talbin couldn't handle the pressure. She would play Kai Storm, but had quit after she saw and I quote 'how long the script was', she quit. Our trusted field reporter, Jaydon Kase, is on the scene of the soon to be action now. Jaydon?"_

_"Yes. I am here with uber celebrity, Fang McNight, on details about the Lissa Talbin situation. What do you have to say about that, Fang?"_

_"Well, just ten minutes ago, we hired Maximum Ride, who actually lives very close to where we're shooting. We were desperate, so we just got her last-minute."_

_"Why don't you call her out here, Mr. McNight?"_

_"Sure."_

So then, he walked toward my door and knocked. Nudge ran toward the door, twisted the knob, and pulled the door open.

Oh _crap._

**A/N: Hiya. Don't worry, I'm working on my other story too. Just was in need of a new spark for my brain to fix on. So... ta-da! R & R! (WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?)**

**~Maximum-Games~**

* * *

Chapter 1, Part 2 

"Hiya, again, Fang. So I'm assuming Jaydon Kase wants to speak to me?" I smiled.

"How did you...?" I pointed to the TV. "Oh," he said. Jaydon ran up to me.

"So, Max, how did this whole career happen?" he asked. Let the questioning begin.

**(Italics: Max ≤≥ Underlined: Jaydon)**

_"Well, Ella walked up with everyone except 'Gasman' and Angel asking for some eye shadow. My cousin, Nudge, ran up with her to get some. Then, I started cracking jokes with them. Nudge and Ella came back with the make-up, and we came back inside to work on reports. Then, Fang, being a freaking creeper, came in because the door was open and told me they needed another person in the movie. And here I am. _

"Wow, I didn't think it could be so simple! Max, have you read the script yet?"

_"Only a page so far. I think I'll get it within a week."_

"Well! So, what were you thinking when Mr. Actor of the Year offered you this once in a lifetime offer?"

_"Well, my aunt and uncle, Nudge's parents, recently died and she moved in with my family. I was thinking on how we could use the money for life insurance and their funeral and reincarnation."_

"WOW! That's really kind. Thanks, Max, for your time."

I shut the door, and Nudge looked at me. "Your doing this for _me?_"

"Well, yeah, Nudge. You deserve it." I smiled.

"Aaw... thanks!" She ran up and hugged me.

"No prob." I laughed. "Wanna sneak out the backyard and grab a smoothie at _Snooty Fruity Smoothie House_?"

"YOU KNOW IT!" she screamed. We opened the sliding glass door in the back of our house. We scurried outside, and climbed out over the fence. Across the street was the smoothie house. We trudged across the road casually and hopped inside. We were trampled with customers I knew. "Max! YOU'RE IN A MOVIE WITH _Fang McNight?" _my best friend, Brigid, exclaimed.

"Yeah. So?" I choked out.

"Oh yeah. I forget how you don't care about _mega-hotties," _she laughed.

"It's all fake. You know that," I snickered.

"SO?" she yelled.

"_So, _it doesn't matter," I laughed.

"Darlin'!" the smoothie shop owner, Donnie, smiled.

"Hey, Donnie!" I replied.

"So, your a star now, hun?" she giggled.

"I guess. Town hero!" I snorted. Other people were congratulating me and asking for everyone's autograph. I walked over to a table where two hidden faces were sitting.

"Hey, aren't you guys Angel and 'Gasman'?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I take it your the new star, Max?" Angel asked.

"You 'take' correctly," I replied. They both cracked a smile.

"This is Nudge, my cousin," I introduced.

"Hiiiiiiiiii," Nudge gasped.

"Are you gonna chill or do I need to take you to a nurse?" I asked her.

"Um... okayyyy... I'll chill," she responded, blushing.

"When do we get the script, start filming, and jazz?" I asked Angel and Gazzy.

"We get the script tomorrow, and start filming next week," Gazzy said.

"Okay, thanks then." I stood up and walked up to the counter.

"Your usual, Max?" Donnie asked.

"Yup. Nudge's too." I grinned. She handed me a coco-banana split with whipped cream and a chocolate whip. "Thanks, Donnie."

"No prob, hun," she replied with a chuckle. I walked back to the table to see Nudge and Angel going on about clothes and Gazzy playing iDork on his iPhone. That was when the paparazzi barged through the doors. All four of us at the table sweared, oddly, in unison.

_"Crap."_

**A/N: Oh... so much love in one day, one chapter! :)**

**~Maximum-Games~**


	2. Let the Drama Begin!

Previously on All I Ever Needed...

_I walked back to the table to see Nudge and Angel going on about clothes and Gazzy playing iDork on his iPhone. That was when the paparazzi barged through the doors. All four of us at the table sweared, oddly, in unison._

"Crap."

**On to the story!**

The cameras were flashing and reporters were yelling random questions like:

_"Who are you wearing?"_

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"What school do you go to?"_

_"Who's your best friend?"_

_"When's your birthday?"_

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

I replied to all of them. "Aéro! No! Not telling! Brigid! August 23! I don't know!" Brigid walked over to me. She did this really stupid model pose. One hand on her hip, on hand behind her head.

"Yes! I'm the best friend! The one, the only, BRIGID DWYER!" she introduced. Me and Nudge broke into hysterics.

"Yeah, she's Brigid. My own personal freak!" Nudge giggled. I started to crack up again, but Brigid shushed us. She whispered in my ear.

"Back door, employees only."

I grabbed Nudge's arm and dragged her to the employee door. Donnie pushed us through, and hurled us through the back door.

"Thanks, Donnie!" I whispered.

"No problem, darlin'. Now, go!" she smiled.

Nudge and I ran across the street, and jumped over our fence. We weren't being followed, so we darted into the house. I texted Brigid, and told her to sneak over here. After maybe ten minutes, Brigid opened the sliding glass door.

"Hey." She grinned.

"ZOMG! I can't believe it's only been 30 minutes and Max is already an uber sensation!" Nudge gasped.

I smirked. "Like it was my decision."

"Kinda was," Nudge grimaced.

I heard a knock on the door, and I looked through the peep-hole. It was Ella. I opened it.

"Hey, Ella."

"Hey, Max. You're quite the star, huh?" She laughed.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"So... our trailer is kinda only for guys so..."

"You wanna stay here?" I smiled.

"Yeah... can we?" She grinned.

"Yeah."

Nudge screamed.

"Chill!" I laughed.

"Ella, me and Angel! Max, you and J.J. can room together!" Nudge yelled.

"Okay, it's gettin' kinda late. You comin' then?" J.J. walked up. It was 10 o'clock already. Don't ask me how that happened. We all trudged up to our room, exhausted.

"Chill!" I laughed.

"Ella, me and Angel! Max, you and J.J. can room together!" Nudge yelled.

"Okay, it's gettin' kinda late. You comin' then?" J.J. walked up. It was 10 o'clock already. Don't ask me how that happened.

**

* * *

Next day...**

* * *

"Hey! guys! Wake up!" Iggy yelled from outside. "The script is here!"

Ella and Angel immediately woke up and darted outside. Even though Nudge wasn't in it, she ran outside too. On the other hand, J.J. and I both put on skinny jeans and a T-Shirt. Mine said, _Life sucks. Get over it. _Hers was cool. It said, _I'm hot. No one can deny it, 'cause a fat, sweaty dude's on top of me. _There was a picture of a girl under a fat dude. I loved it. We casually walked outside, and Iggy threw a script at us each. I read it over a couple times, and then Phil (he's pretty darn important) dragged us to my school. It was the school in the movie. I got to use my own locker. J.J. got Brigid's. We were the only two people using a locker, 'cause we were about to end school.

**(A/N: Here's the casting list:**

**_ANGEL MORRISON: Jenna Meijer [the name last chapter was a typo]_**

**_ELLA SANDERS: Glynn Hayes_**

**_ZEPHYR "GASMAN" MORRISON: Ryan Ernest_**

**_NICK "FANG" McNIGHT: Braxton Nikkles_**

**_IGGY GRIFFITHS: Zac Storm_**

**_DYLAN CHASE: Andon Brock_**

**_JENNIFER JOY "J.J." AISER: Sadie Hayes_**

**_SAM SYLVESTEN: Justin Colson_**

**_MAXIMUM RIDE: Kai Storm)_**

_***RING***_

_Kai: Yes! Finally! See you, juniors! I'm a senior now! (opens locker)_

_Sadie: Kai! All the juniors, 'cept Jack, are seniors! (opens locker)_

_Kai: C'mon! Know-it-all!_

_Sadie: Yeah, I try._

_Kai: Where's Glynn and Zac?_

_Sadie: I told them to meet us outside._

_Kai (shuts locker after grabbing things): Y' know, I find it really weird that one of my best friends is dating my brother._

_Sadie (repeats Kai's routine; follows her outside): Aw! But Kai! He's so... perfect!_

_Kai (laughing): Yeah, perfect! Uh huh! Right!_

_Sadie: You'll find Mr. Perfect one day, don't worry!_

_(Kai and Sadie are now outside. They call Zac and Glynn over)_

_Kai: Glynn! Zac! C' mere! I can't believe school's over! We're gonna be seniors!_

_Zac: It ROCKS! (faces Sadie, kisses cheek) Hey, babe._

_Sadie: Aw, hey Zac! I missed you!_

_Kai (sarcastic): He missed you, too! (sees Braxton in parking lot) Wait... who's that?_

_Glynn: You don't know? It's the end of junior year, and she doesn't know who Braxton Nikkles is!_

_Kai: Braxton Nikkles... huh?_

_Glynn (sighing): Captain of the football team. C'mon, let's just go to your house._

_(pile into Zac's car... scene switches to house)_

_***End Scene***_

"Cut!" The director grinned. "Golden! I'm feeling lucky, so how 'bout we do the second scene? Tomorrow we'll do scenes thirty-two and three. Max, that's how it works in showbiz."

I smiled. "Cool! I'll read over my lines real quick."

* * *

Chapter 2, Part 2

I read over scene two. It was the "entry" scene.

_(at house)_

_Zac (whips out cell phone): Hey Braxton! Tell the guys to come chill at my place!_

_Kai: Ugh... the football team? I keep forgetting your on it._

_Zac: Shut up._

_Sadie: Aw! I finally get to meet your teammates!_

_Glynn (snarls): I hope they're cuter then you._

_Kai (high-fives Glynn): This is why we're friends._

_Sadie: I don't think that's possible._

_Kai (to Glynn): I'm worrried. He's changing her._

_***Doorbell rings***_

_Kai: I'll get it. (opens door)_

_Zac: That was fast._

_(Braxton, Justin, Andon, and Ryan enter)_

_Andon: And who is this? (points to Kai)_

_Zac (snarls): My sister. Oh, don't you have a girlfriend?_

_Andon (disapointed): Oh, yeah._

_Braxton (calm): What's your name? I'm Braxton._

_Kai (smiling): Kai._

_Zac (whispers to Braxton): I don't exactly mind if _you _ask her out, or Ryan, but Justin and Andon, y' know._

_Braxton (nods): I get that._

_Zac: So, dudes, my parents aren't home. I've got threes girls here, one is taken, and one I'm related to. Let's party!_

_Kai: This isn't gonna end well._

_***End Scene***_

"Man, you got some serious acting skills!" Phil smiled.

"I can relate to my character I guess." I smiled back.

"Be sure to read over scene three and thirty-two!" he called as I raced home.

"I will!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

Fang McNight had been to almost every country in the world, and had met millions of girls. But none like Maximum Ride. She wasn't "hot", but she was gorgeous. But, of course, he would never admit that. She didn't throw herself at him like Lissa Talbin or any girl had. She was just calm, collected, and practically though he was invisible. He wasn't saying he minded, but he didn't appreciate it either. It was... odd. He may have had a crush on her. No, no, Fang McNight does not swoon over people with no career. She may have recieved the part, but that was only because Lissa couldn't read. She wasn't the brightest girl, Lissa, but for sure she was _hot. _But Max... that was an insult to call her that. No... what's happening to him? It's probably just hormones. No... it's not... why can't he just make up his mind?

* * *

I got back into the house, and started reading over scene three. It was the "party" scene. There were some in-depth conversations, but nothing else, really. I flipped the script to scene thirty-two. This scene was the... no way... C'mon! I groaned out loud, and Nudge, Ella, and Angel rushed over. J.J. (it scares me how much this girl is... _me) _just walked.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"I think she read scene thirty-three." Ella giggled.

"I haven't. What's it about?" J.J. raised an eyebrow.

I dramatically held it out to her with one arm covering my forward, as if shooing it off in disgust. J.J. flipped some pages. I knew what she was reading as she started laughing.

_Kai: Braxton... I... I... (sobs in shoulder)_

_Braxton: It's okay, I know... he..._

_Kai: He's a pervert! A total jerkfest! I can't believe I wasted my life with him! _

_Braxton (tilts her chin up): Maybe you'll find someone better._

_Kai: (smiles) I think I already have._

_Braxton (raises eyebrow): Who?_

_Kai: I think you know._

_(they kiss...)_

_***End Scene***_

I flopped onto the couch. "This sucks. I have to make-outhouses with a wannabe."

Ella looked confused. "Outhouses?"

"Don't ask." Nudge warned.

* * *

Chapter 2, Part 3

Fang McNight smiled as he read scene thirty-two. He frowned though that it was his character kissing Max's, not him kissing Max. He felt ridiculous! He was slowly, slowly, turning into Iggy. That was not a good thing. The door to his dressing room in the large trailer opened.

"Hey, man! Can we switch characters?" Dylan begged.

"Dude, get a life." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"So... we all know..." Sam smiled.

"Shut up. Get outta my room." Fang glared.

"I'm out!" Iggy and the others left him to think about Max.

* * *

"Outhouses?" Ella repeated.

I sighed. "My first kiss was in a bathroom. But _not _like _that. _I mean, so stalker freak grabbed me at the state fair, and shoved me into an outhouse and kissed me. I was gonna barf all over him."

Nudge look at me wryly. "I think you did."

J.J. laughed. "That sound worse that kissing the hottest teen of the year ever since he turned 13."

I glowered. "Trust me, it's not."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow! You people are _desperate!_ This was, out of the two chapter I've written, my favorite. The scenes are super fun to write. I've got Fang and Max here with me. Oh, if you want to take them from me–**

**Fang: Take us!**

**Me: –do not lock them in a closet together.**

**Max: Do it!**

**Me: Who you gonna trust? A bird kid–**

**Max: Who's gonna save the world...**

**Me: –or the person typing this? Huh?**

**Fang: You know my GF is gonna win.**

**Me: Uh... _Hello? _You dumped her when you split up... _AGAIN!_**

**Fang: Touché.**

**Max: Review, for the sake of our bird lives.**

**Me: Max, your only two percent bird.**

**Max: And you do know that gives me the capability of flying you over a cliff?**

**Me: Review! For the sake of their bird lives! **


	3. Threats and Big Changes

**(Hey-o! I changed my username!)**

**Fang: MAX WOULD NEVER DO THAT!**

**Me: Shut up, Fang.**

**Max: Yeah, Fang, she's right for once.**

**Me: Just so you know I got a B on that Social Studies test.**

**Max: Which means you got questions wrong.**

**Me: You are so lucky I am like your biggest fan.**

**Fang: So... Huh?**

**Me: TO THE STORY!**

**Fang: Huh?**

**Max: Idiot.**

**Me: Wait... so Max would never change her username?**

* * *

Chapter 3, Part 1

I sighed. It was the "party" and "kissing" scene today. Whoop-dee-doo.

"Max!" J.J. yelled.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Fiesty..."

"Okay...?" I looked up.

"Oh! Scene 3! NOW!" she ordered.

"Okay. Cool." I stood up and went to hair and make-up. Fang was eyeing me funny.

"What?"

"Oh, um... Nothing." Smooth, Fang, smooth. I looked over at Ella.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY." She smiled.

"Yep, I get to make out with a Ken-doll!" I said sarcastically.

"Max!" she whined.

"What?" I was getting impatient. Ella was cool, but getting on my nerves.

"Oh. So, my agent thought it'd be cool for us to like, go to school. When does it start?" she asked.

"Uh... crap." I'd totally forgot about school! How was I supposed to shoot the scenes? Yeah, exactly.

"What you mean, babe?" Dylan asked flirtatiously.

"School, shooting...?" I trailed off.

"No problemo!" Iggy said. "We shoot weekends, and after school. After homework, which sucks."

"Okay...?"

"Okay!" Phil ran over here. I honestly think he is the director, too. "Scene 3!"

I looked over my script. Okay... I can do this.

**(A/N: Here's the casting list:**

**_ANGEL MORRISON: Jenna Meijer _**

**_ELLA SANDERS: Glynn Hayes_**

**_ZEPHYR "GASMAN" MORRISON: Ryan Ernest_**

**_NICK "FANG" McNIGHT: Braxton Nikkles_**

**_IGGY GRIFFITHS: Zac Storm_**

**_DYLAN CHASE: Andon Brock_**

**_JENNIFER JOY "J.J." AISER: Sadie Hayes_**

**_SAM SYLVESTEN: Justin Colson_**

**_MAXIMUM RIDE: Kai Storm)_**

_Kai: So...?_

_Zac: WE PARTY! DUH!_

_Kai: You're dead._

_Zac: Only if you tell Mom._

_Kai: Which I might._

_Braxton: Anyway... (smirks)_

_Kai: Oh, hi..._

_Sadie (pleading): C'mon Kai! Just one night!_

_Kai (reluctant): Oh, fine!_

_Zac: Thanks, sis._

_Glynn (smirks): Idiot._

_Andon: So... Kai..._

_Kai (glares): Yeah?_

_Andon: After Marissa, you wanna...?_

_Zac: LEAVE!_

_Andon: Dude!_

_Everyone (glares): LEAVE!_

_Andon: Tough crowd! (leaves)_

Okay, I guess that wasn't the "party" scene. More like "pre-party''. Anyhow, here comes a sucky scene! WOO-HOO. I looked of at Fang, who seemed to be hiding a smug look. Creep. Phil called us over.

"Okay, Max, Fang, go to your dress, hair, and make-up."

"Gotcha," we chorused.

I ran over to dressing.

"Max!" my tailor, Lhan, called.

"Hey, L."

"I'm thinking casual, but stunning. Any ideas?"

"I'll check the rack," I answered.

I went over to the clothing rack and found a white off the shoulder top with a black design. I grabbed a black camisole and black super skinny jeans.

"How 'bout this?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Lhan exclaimed.

I laughed and ran into my house to change.

Apparently, Iggy came into the house.

Because he was on the couch.

Making out.

With Nudge.

"Bad timing?" I asked, clearing my throat obnoxiously.

Nudge, who was still in her PJs, jumped off Iggy.

"Hey, Max," she said, laughing embarassedly.

I put a glare on. Both Iggy and Nudge flinched.

I burst out laughing. "C'mon, Nudge! I don't control you!"

She started laughing too. I walked over to Iggy.

"You rip out her heart, I rip out your spleen," I whispered. He flinched.

I ran up the stairs and put on my clothes. Then, I darted past Iggy and Nudge (still making out) and went to Lhan.

"Max, you look fantabulous!" she exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks," I laughed.

I sat in the chair as Lhan did my hair and make-up.

She turned me toward the mirror. My face was practically glowing and my hair was in a braid with bangs off to the side.

"Max! Fang!" Phil called.

I strutted over there. I really didn't want to do this scene. At all.

"Uh, Phil?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Yeah, Max?"

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I've never kissed a boy."

I guess I said that a little too loud, because Ella yelled:

"But you said your first kiss was in a bathroom!"

"I didn't kiss back– I was practically being raped!"

I turned back to Phil. "See my dilemma?"

He laughed. "Okay, Max. We'll postpone the scene. How about two more weeks, or if you're prepared before that...?"

I sighed contently. "Thanks. So, should we do scene 31? When Justin rips out Kai's heart?"

"SAM! GET READY!" Phil ordered. He looked back at me. "The only problem is we don't have anyone to play Sam's 'other woman'. Any ideas?"

"Brigid– she's my best friend."

I got out my phone, hit the 3 on speed dial, and after two rings, she picked up.

"OMG! MAX!" she squealed.

"Code INH!" I yelled into the phone.

She gasped. "BRT!"

I laughed. It's funny how people use text-talk.

Believe me. Yell 'OMG, ROFLOL!' right now.

Are you laughing yet? I am!

Anyway, within 15 minutes, Brigid was here.

Her auburn hair was down to her shoulders, with a small, single braid on the right side. She was in designer ripped jeans and a light purple blouse with a pink cami.

W-o-W.

"So, what do I do?" she asked me.

I turned to her. "Follow me."

I dragged her onto the mall set. I handed her my script. She read it over, grinning madly.

"Awesome."

"You play Rylie. Got it?" Phil said, darting over here.

"Yeah!" Brig squealed.

_Kai (walks into mall): Food court, next right. (follow signs)_

_In food court..._

_Justin (to Rylie): So, Rylie, my buds are comin' soon. They don't know we're dating._

_Rylie (seductively walking toward): Oh, a secret. Guess we better say goodbye for now._

_Justin: Yeah, guess so._

_Rylie (tugging on Justin's collar): How do we say goodbye, baby?_

_Justin (grins): Bye..._

_***They kiss***_

_Kai (enters): JUSTIN!_

_Rylie (jumps off): Who's she?_

_Kai (declaratively): His girlfriend._

_Rylie: Uh no, I am._

_Kai: No. No. Of course this happens! To me! (to Justin) You JERK! I knew it! I can't believe I was such a freakin' IDIOT! Don't come near me! (begins to run home crying)_

_Justin: But, Kai! We never headed home!_

_Kai: You SICKO! (continues running)_

_Now home..._

_Kai (slams door, see Braxton): W-What are y-you doing h-here?_

_Braxton: Zac called me over, but I can't find him. You okay?_

_Kai (plops on love seat next to Braxton): Justin... he-he..._

_Braxton: Ssh... it's gonna be okay..._

_***End Scene***_

I hopped off the love seat, and pulled Fang up by the wrist.

He looked upset. Not by his facial expression, but it was obvious in his eyes.

"You a'ight?" Iggy asked, coming over.

I turned to Ig. "Dude, you have raspberry lipgloss on your lip."

Fang smirked. "Yeah, peachy."

I chuckled and walked home. JJ grabbed me by the arm.

"Okay, follow me. Now."

She dragged me to the high school, where we shot the first scene.

Oh, god.

This was bad.

* * *

Chapter 3, Part 2

There was a huge sign on the school. It was of our mascot, the hawk.

There was a message written in spray paint.

_hey maxy u stole my muvee u betta na steel my bf –from lissuh_

"Her tutor is working, but this isn't good. At all," JJ stated.

"How so?" I asked.

She turned to face me. "Ella told you how our agents want us to go to school here, right? Well, Lissa and Sam are cousins. They have the same agent. She's going to school here too."

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Dude– Lissa is A) a retard and B) she's out to get you," JJ explained.

"And I should care a slut is out to get me... why?"

JJ laughed. "She could hire an assassin like," she snapped. "That."

"_Dang_."

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

"Max!" Nudge yelled up the stairs. "We're going to meet our teachers today!"

"Already?" I exclaimed.

She sighed dramatically. "I know! It's so stupid! Like Lissa Talbin! ZOMG, did you know she's going to Ridge with us? I can't believe that tart decided to go to WVR! GO HAWKS!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

I put on some jeans and a hoodie and brushed my hair. I tied it into a loose ponytail. I live about a block from school, so we'll probably be walking.

The girls were all downstairs, along with the guys. The were talking, minus Nudge and Iggy who were making out. Again.

JJ and I were holding back puke. "Let's go."

Everyone followed us. Iggy and Nudge were holding hands. Fang was in the back. Ella, JJ, and I were in the front, and Dylan and Sam were talking about 'scoring chicks.'

Sexist pigs.

"So, Max, I heard you blew off the kissing scene," JJ said, smirking.

Jerk.

I glared. "Shut. The fudge. Up."

She flinched. Don't mess with Maxie.

"Anyway," Ella interrupted. "I wanted to know who the good teachers are. And the boys. Are they cute or hot or none of the above?"

I laughed. "Best teacher? Probably the gym teacher, Mr. Z, or the music/drama teacher, Mr. S."

"And the boys...?" Ella urged.

I went serious. "Ugliest trolls on Earth."

"Fudge!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. JJ started laughing too, and some of the guys were snickering.

"What?" Ella cried innocently as we approached the school.

People were pointing at us. Some people were reacihng out to the guys, others were saying, "Hi, Max!" because they love me. I only have one enemy– but really, she just hates the I'm not stuffing my bra like she is.

Anyway, I just walked past, toward the office. The others, beside Nudge who was dragging Iggy, were barely managing to keep up. Nudge was babbling on the electives she was thinking about taking this year, and I would occasionally throw out my opinion. After we all ended up at the office, I smiled at the secretary. Who was also Brig's mom.

"Hey, Mrs. D," I greeted.

She exclaimed, "Oh, Max! Brigid has been talking nonstop about the movie you'll be in! I love how you don't give a crap, but I wish Brig would take down all her Justin Bieber and Fang McNight posters."

I laughed. "Yeah, she does need to take it down a notch."

"Ha, yes. Oh, and here are your schedules. I assume you want theirs'?" she said, pointing to the guys.

I nodded, and she handed them over.

Yay, school.

**I know you're thinking this chapter sucked, but it's really importanté. They needed to end up at school if you guys ever want Fax.**


End file.
